User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 , 02 Dont use my archived talk pages,--Linkdarkside 21:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If you want to,then help keep wikia the way it already is. Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) this new wiki background mess is all sorts of confusing Hey Rank#1, AWESOME!--Chromastone1998 15:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey,cool picture. Jordan Eddy12:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you delete my albeado and ben pic? Total_who sent this freakin sun of a gun what happens when you delete a page, because you deleted some page called "Shipped out" a while ago, and I still want to read it. --Kaleidogirl:) 01:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) --(talk). Hey i noticed that youve deleted alot of my pics after i set them up. If theres something I am doing wrong please tell me.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Adrik6 (talk). Could you help me find some pages to edit? Anything will do.Omnidude 00:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Good to have you back editing! Were yo on a leave or something? --Intelligentgirl13 Oh, I see. Anyway nice talking to you again. --Intelligentgirl13 For the record, I'm not the one who added that summary edit to the Aggregor page. I was just straightening it up and make it look proper. Go look through the history to see who made that addition. (Eddy1215 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) There is something wrong with the logo and there has been vandalism on The Forge of Creation page. WG = Weirdo Guy 01:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm the new kid, JackoLn!JackoLn 15:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn hey linkdarkside how r u we still doing that ben ten club so leave a masage on my talk page warningxp huemungasaaaaauuur,never do that again hahahaha(laugh) remember that episode also my frend fred is joining our club laterz Top Secret Why did you block the Ultimate Humongousaur page and you are wrong to do that,it was uncall for. hi thanks for commenting 12:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) jon10,000 jon10,000 thanks again for commentingjon10,000 Hi...saw how much badges you have earned...Keep it up...----Lakshya Agarwal 04:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) About the Galactic Enforcers Uh, I don't think I added any of them to the dead list. Ultimos and Synaptak were added to the Deceased Characters category by151.65.202.199, while Tini was added to the category by Larry1996. -- Maiorem 17:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HEY! wat do u think of this ultimate xlr8 pic? http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/102/1/c/ULTIMATE_XLR8_by_DITTOFAN04.jpg --Kevinlevin13 01:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) did u enter the 10-10-10 contest and if yes, did u win anything --Kevinlevin13 19:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) should we make articles of all the online games for ben 10 like omnimatch, jetray: in too deep, forever defense, swarm smash, hero hoops, vilgax takedown, cricket strike, fuel duel, and ultimate alien hunt --Kevinlevin13 20:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete the Ben 10,000 heroes catorgory? I just made that!JasonL 20:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I know that! But I add that because they save the day!JasonL 20:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL You did it again! Stop! I worked hard!JasonL 00:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Hey Link! Why are you being so picky??JasonL 01:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC)JasonL And you Link! Stop trying to ruin everything for me it dosen't matter what catorgory I put just as long it's part of Ben 10.JasonL 12:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC)JasonL i made an ultimate goop pictureUranusalien123 16:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Uranusalien123 I'm back Hey! Remember me? Mr Rath? It's ok if you don't, because I don't really know you either. Well, I'm back, and better then ever! (LOL) NagaX 22:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) help can you tell me where is the make a blog button is please Humungousaur I'm sorry, but why did you revert my edits to the Humungousaur page? Especially a few coding errors. jus some li'l help I see u uploaded some high quality pics.could u upload a pic of gwen in ben10,000 and gwen from ken10? and another thing do u know how to modify a template or completly make a new template?i have a idea in mind.im gonna put the videos of the transformation from both ben 10 and the new 2 seres(alienforce and ultimate alien)into the template.i got the idea from Pheneas and Ferb wikia.that wiki is awesome! Leave a reply. 123host 15:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) dont get it ummm.....okkayyy.....sort of.....oki,frgt abt making.do u no how to MODIFY TEMPLATES!!!! oh and abt the pics.i want a pic of gwen from the future in ben10,000.and take the damn pic frm ken10. 123host 09:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) wateva ok.m never gonna get it.ill leave the job to you. heres an example video:video(of original seres) video:video(of alien force/ultimate alien) *END* get it?? NOW MAKE!!!! leave a reply 123host 14:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Template For New Users I notice that all new users receive the same message in the form of an automatic template that is like the following: Welcome ---- Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (page that the new user has recently edited) page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) (date the template was posted on the new user's talk page) ---- I noticed that there are two image files which are broken, so I looked through the code and noticed the errors. Here is the remedy: #Switch the editor to source mode; #Change http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg to ; #Change http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png to ; #Save the template. The following should be the result of the changes: *Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! *This can also be inserted with the button. Maiorem 15:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Complete List of Badges Is there a page where we can see all available badges for earning on this wiki? | Maiorem 17:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) identify do u no whos ship this is?? 123host 07:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) i got it! go to fourarms page! 123host 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) questuin:Re:identify have a guess then! XP 123host 10:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) quote hey link.theres this quote that gwen says (washington bc) when she was kept hostage talkin abt her mom...i cant remember it.watched that episode long time ago.think ya can get it??123host 10:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hello, has been vandalising this wiki. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 02:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) plz fix problem i am somone who takes "pheneas and ferb wiki" and "Narutowikia" as an example.so theres this huge difference between naruto/p n f wiki and ben10wiki. they have backgroung.we dont.! they have the awesome picture of the wikia name.and we dont.we used to before but not now! FIX THIS PRB AS ADMIN OF WIKIA 123host 05:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) XD what happened to "wont be neccesery"? lol 123host 16:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome wiki. Thanks for editing. Powerguy --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' NanoShip (talk). I got this schedule at toon zone and The enemy of my enemy ultimate alien episode airs december 3rd http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=275187--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Superbike10 (talk). HEY ﻿do u happen to have a facebook --Kevinlevin13 19:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Hey linkdarkside soz for typing gebbiresh into pages i wont do it again.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 90.204.29.165 (talk). Hi there! Ive always been trying to be like!--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Flood124 (talk). Excuse me why are you blocking the catorgoys I made up?JasonL 21:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Pics mainly just pics that i add to the gallery, and mainly on echoecho.--Adrik6 I Had Proof. All those edits you undid on The Forge Of Creation page were verified. I saw a commercial which had all the information you removed.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). I saw it at the end of the Ben 10 episode that was on this morning.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). off to major homepage editings Hi linkdarkside.I see u still havnt prepared the logo to replase the text.Please get on with it.I am VERY umcomfortable with black colur...u no what i mean.instead change it to white.and change the background to the background u see in the credits scene of ben10 alienforce.I am doing major edits to the homepage.maybe u might not like it.maybe u will.maybe i might not finish it in one day.if u dont like the edits please leave me a message to(to me) improove it before reversing it. have a gud day! leave a reply message. 123host 05:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Linkdarkside!!! I'm a really big fan of this wiki and you. But I have a small question: You currently made Maiorem an admin. And I'm very happy with that. But I see there are two more members, Kevinlevin13 and Intelligentgirl13, of which Intelligentgirl13 had already got rollback rights. Then can't you make her an admin also, since she already has rollback rights, along with Kevinlevin13??????--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.99.252.73 (talk). reply u have an episode?then take a pic of the credits and upload,ill give u the one without text(ediy)123host 14:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) reply u have an episode?then take a pic of the credits and upload,ill give u the one without text(edit)123host 14:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) one more thing get the one which says sam register123host 14:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) reply...again executive producer credit.123host 15:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks yea that!.then i need...three individual pics of the galactic enforcers(faces would be great).and ben's ccousin lucy(sludge). ill give the editied pic by tomorow im editing chracters category. 123host 15:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) powerpoint Hi. I need to know, how do you upload something other than a picture, like a document or powerpoint?--He IS awesome! 16:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Question How did you became good on the wiki?JasonL 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL So NOW You Put It There So, you finally put Terraspin in the Alien Used section because you finally see it for yourself. I told you to take my word for it, but no, you have to know for yourself. Well, I think you owe someone an apology. Incidentally, how are you going to put ten year old Ben in the character section--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). background u got ur background. colour codes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors about the text replacement...try talking to an admin of cartoonnetwork wikia. now go to work! 123host 06:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 123host 06:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Can i post a new spoiler? I saw the forge of creation commercial can i post it (I cant log-in)--User:FusionFall123 Oh someone already post the pic? i did'nt know (bec. I cant find the new pics) -- (still cant log in) FusionFall123 lol can u command it to resise the pic??leave a answer TODAY!123host 13:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) not the best background... see this idea of a background .... http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki another thing... how do u remove the pictures in categorie pages?? 123host 14:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Photo What is your pic of? Sorry but I like it so I just want to know who it is. Dusktron 01:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) forge of creation ﻿i just wanted u to know that on the forge of creation episode, when kevin mutated, the captions called him "ultimate kevin" so u should make a new page for that. just sayin' --Kevinlevin13 21:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) try this back yo test this back 123host 15:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) how to i need to know how to add a catagory--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eandeavor3 (talk). hi awesome i m happy that u r the first--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Katty368 (talk). Wasn't Me Check the the history. I didn't put that there. I only straightened it up. The only real contributions I made were adding Vulkanus to the villain list and straightening up the plot summary. Eddy1215 16:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, Dwayne did confirm we'd learn how Kevin escaped the Null Void. Check out his forum for proof. Eddy1215 17:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Aggregor's mutations why did you do with my page that i made Aggregor's mutations?--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sandwichman5 (talk). Before You Ask No, I don't know if Vulkanus will appear in this week's episode. However, seeing as how you didn't remove that detail all the times you edited, I figured you must know. If you're going to modify it, just remove the last line of the plot.Before You Ask:--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eddy1215 (talk). Before You Ask No, I don't know if Vulkanus will appear in this week's episode. However, seeing as how you didn't remove that detail all the times you edited, I figured you must know. If you're going to modify it, just remove the last line of the plot. Eddy1215 14:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstood. I don't know or not if Vulkanus will be in this episode. I just left the info there because you didn't touch it. Eddy1215 15:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) What Was Wrong With The Way I Had It? I don't see why you undid my revision to Nor Iron Bars A Cage. Heck, you didn't even remove the part that mentioned Vulkanus was in it. What, do you have evidence he'll be there? Frankly, I thought my revision looked more clean. Please do not undo my latest revision. I feel that's the best look yet. Eddy1215 15:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Reverted talk page Thanks. | Maiorem 21:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I want to show you a template I just made for planets and worlds I hope it wil be of use http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Planet Superbike10 01:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) keep trying.... HERE!NOW DO THIS BACKGROUND STUFF LIKE IT OR NOT!123host 09:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) contents do u no how to remove contents template for homepage?123host 09:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollback request Hello, I'd like to request rollback rights here on the Ben10 wiki. Every once and a while, I notice some vandalism here on a feed of edits across Wikia, and stop by to revert them. Rollback rights would make this much easier. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 18:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Ajraddatz Talk 19:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Link-o Will you got to ed edd eddy wiki don't ask why I need you to block someone his name is Agent M and he kicked me out! Soon he'll block all of us! So please do something! 19:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Maiorem why did u delet my page about the combnations--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.164.159.2 (talk). Dear Linkdarkside, Why did you delete my videos of the transformations? My username is Ben 10 Ultimate Alien You can click on my pg on Diamondhead I am gonna add something!--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Daniel Chambers (talk). Hi Linkdarkside, Blaziken rjcf keep putting in false info in the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,can you please do something to stop him before he create a edit war and he need to really be stop because he is messing up the alien pages.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yyuu (talk). Blaziken rjcf,is dong vandalism to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,he will not stop doing it and can you tell him to stop doing his vandalism.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yyuu (talk). Blaziken rjcf,he is out of control and he won't stop doing his vandalism to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages that i had to revert them back to the way they was. Can you stop him from messing up the alien pages and please let me know about it.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yyuu (talk). Important Massage Hi, Baziken rjcf,he won't stop doing his vandalism to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,can you stop him from putting in false info, i had to revert his vandalism that he is still doing to the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yyuu (talk). About my supposed vandalism The user Yyuu removed the part in Ghostfreak's page that said using that form was dangerous. I simply kept undoing it and decided to add the explanation. IIRC I added "as Zs'Skayr might take over". The user called that "my opinion" even though Zs'Skayr took over in Alien Force after being added to the Omnitrix, which I explained to him/her. The user Yyuu also removed the part in Grey Matter's page that said that besides the Omnitrix symbol being smaller, he had barely changed. I also undid that. Check the pages' changes log. Blaziken rjcf 17:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) PS: The user also cleared my talk page at least once. Message from Ultimate Jetray page Linkdarkside, i was searching for the Game Creator for Ben 10 , when i happend to come opon this message from the Ultimate Jetray page: LinkDarkside leave people alone and get a life , I have no idea who posted this and for question , i didn't make the page in the first place. I hope you can find out who did it and delete the page because it isn't real at all. Survivefan23 19:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Survivefan23. background information i notice how theres a major events in each episode article how about changing that into a better title.i call it background information.'so should i / we change it?im asking cause i dont wanna ruine the whole wiki.123host 06:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks For That Help Message I Like You.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Newliamiloveben10(talk). And I'm a boy--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' [[User:Newliamiloveben10 |Newliamiloveben10](talk). site name and logo change change the name of the wiki(ben10 planet )to ben10 wiki. i know how to change the text to a better logo. '''REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE 123host 13:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) new logo rename this poto wiki '''and then upload it again.it would definately work.123host 13:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) LOGO2 this?? DO U NO HOW TO MAKE CONTENTS BAR INVISIBLE/REMOVE!!!!! '''REPLY reply reply reply reply sorry fr spam but u dont answer!! i am impatient!!! 123host 13:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I need help yo linkdarkside--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Newliamiloveben10(talk). Now ur just teasing me >.> will u replace the text with this picture already!!!!123host 15:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) so? wats ur point?123host 15:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) answer! I used 1 of your images Hi um i added a pic to a section of the gwen tennyson topic Ken 10 i used your photo of gwen using the 5 charms of bezel: So im asking your permission thx.(Im just 10 years old)--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GabrielPelareja (talk). Message I am not a little kid. I can say what ever i want to.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yyuu (talk). Question on Wikies If i were to make a wiki how do i change the backround color since it starts off white??--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Adrik6 (talk). Sup I'm Ultimatejacob I'm new to the Wiki. Bad Article Is this real? I haven't read anything about it. Besides, it's unlikely that a movie for the original series to be made now. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 21:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal on Categorys i tried removing the blue-ish squares/boxes on characters categorys.Remove it.123host 12:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) hey is me hyperfireblaze0292--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hyperfireblaze0292 (talk). About Harvey and Kevin Made some significant edits to their articles, just check them out and ask me how you think of my edits and tell me if I can make them better. Just make some more accurate changes, I don't want all of them to be deleted or re-done. --Art 13:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Hi i just came across this wiki and i wanted to say that this wiki looks awesome. Everything is very well organised :) Bye ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 14:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) can you make my rank no 2 Hyperfireblaze0292 can you make me rank 2 inferno theres no pic for inferno.just telling123host 08:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) hi Stephen Lumban 04:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Magister Coronach-reponse Yes it is. Even the credits confirmed this. Rtkat3 (Rtkat3) 3:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Hi, Do you know if when you get the achievement can be Ultimate Humungosaur Ultimate Humungosaur anytime on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction? I speak of the game for Xbox 360 and PS3 Goop9 The pic for tough luck isint a really gud one...change it Thats it123host 16:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) User Yyuu User Yyuu keeps insulting me, please do something. Blaziken rjcf 09:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) User Blaziken rjcf 11:38,January 17,2011 (PCT) He keep doing his bullying on my by lying and saying i am doing insults to him and can you do something to stop him from bullying me. User Yyuu will also not sign his/her messages on my talk page. I have to check the "Recent Wiki Activity" to know who sent me messages. Blaziken rjcf 00:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) User Blaziken rjcf 12:37am,January 23,2011 (PCT) He is lying and i didn't sign my name on his user talk page,but i did tell him to behave himself. I did not sign that at 12:37am PCT. He is constantly lying about everything Blaziken rjcf 09:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Blaziken rjcf 3:55,January 25,2011(PTC) Well Dwayne can be wrong aswell and Cartoon Network is an official site it won't make a mistake like that,if it say that Ultimate Humungousau can grow then he really can grow. 9:03,January 26,2011(PTC). User Blaziken rjcf,Have been messing with the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page and he need to stop mess it up. He is lying again and he did sign in at 12:37 am PCT. I also did not sign at 3:55 PCT. User Yyuu is also inputting false information on the Ultimate Humungousaur page, lying about his ability to grow, which has already been established as not true. Blaziken rjcf 12:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) He is lying to you.User Blaziken keep messing up the Ultimate Humungousaur and trying to make it seem like i doing it on purposed but i am not,i put true info about him being able to grow which is true and Cartoon Network is an official website and he keep putting in false info on the Ultimate Humungousaur,which he is lying,Ultimate Humugousaur can grow. Yyuu 4:26,January 26,2011 (PTC) hey hi im a new member byeF.T 12:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Bad Image Their is a recent image that is completely inappropriate and is needed to be deleted immediately. Superbike10 18:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) DELETED???? Why you deleted my photo in "The Forge of Creation (episode)"????? Hurut 13:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) pic I need a pic for the merchandise thing.(u would have noticed by now).Its when ben puts athletes foot powder into his shoes in camp fever.Sorry for asking u for pics too much.123host 15:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) pic I need a pic for the merchandise thing.(u would have noticed by now).Its when ben puts athletes foot powder into his shoes in camp fever.Sorry for asking u for pics too much.123host 15:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pic When hes in the RV and pours it all in his shoe...I dun remember much but just get a pic of the shoe,if the shoe isint shown in the pic im saying123host 13:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks.yea thats it. I was just thinking...maybe you could make a monthly fetaured user on the main page.You know?The best user of the month placed there.I hope you understand.Destructosoar 16:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Link for you please visit the link i'm posting to get information about Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Episodes. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien_episodes Ben 10 Hero 09:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Ben 10 Hero hi wat do u think would happen to the ultimatrix if Ben Dies? Hi wat do you think would happen to the ultimatrix if ben dies? what is your name Linkdarside sorry for editing fanarts and others can u tell me what are fan arts .Because I am new in this site thanka how to add photos on pages are you a american from which country are? Be an honor It will be an honor and a privilege to become an admin. Here is a short ressume I worked on computers and i took a computer vocational tech at highschool. I want to show a a image i made I made this for the wiki as an example Re:Image I Like for it to be used as the wiki logo to make it more up to date including making it as a wordmark adminship i want admin rights.Do i deserve it..?123host 07:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! Just wanna say hi and to tell you how cool i think it is that you've made so many edits!! CiaoMagicmana46 22:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hiya! It took forever, but it seems I am back to this wiki :) I didn't have a single chance to catch up with Ben 10 in all the time I have been away, but I hope I find a way to watch all the episodes I have missed and be able to contribute to this wiki once again. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 00:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Professor Paradox to add to the trivia: Professor paradox also mirrors the doctor who charected "River Song" who meets the doctor at random points in his life much as professor paradox meets ben and uses the term "spoilers" when asked about what is going to happen in the future 22:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Professor Paradox to add to the trivia: Professor paradox also mirrors the doctor who charected "River Song" who meets the doctor at random points in his life much as professor paradox meets ben and uses the term "spoilers" when asked about what is going to happen in the future 22:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Doug Why did you remove Doug from Deceased Characters. His character guide said he will never be shown again. Larry1996 01:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I get it now, you removed the "never to be shown again" sign off Doug's profile. Larry1996 01:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alan and Kai If Kai reappears in Ultimate Alien, do you think she will tell Ben they can be friends and then starts her relationship with Alan? Larry1996 01:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) hi you have cool pictures Reinrassic III Image I demand that ReinassicIII-1-.png needs to be deleted. It's my property. My creation. I posted it here: http://www.ben10toys.net/group/naxcustoms and it was stolen by Anurag Sen. He/She needs to be blocked and the image must be deleted, as the image is mine. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Not characters Some users are appearing in Category:Characters and obviously shouldn't be there. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) My fansite Hi. I just created a fan site (here http://aben10fan.webs.com/) and i think that i need your permission to use the old logo as a background and put the link for this website up.--He IS awesome! 20:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Someone just put fan-art in the sandbox page. The page is the one of the alien. D lear 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC)D_lear Fan-art in the pages!!! They now put fan-art in the atomix page. Can you please delete the photos in the atomix & sandbox(alien) pages ASAP? some changes The new logo i have been able to built. I hope you like it and i have builted a new template for video games. Template:Videogameinfo Superbike10 03:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) New Favicon I had made a new favicon I hope you like the changes that took place. Just want you to know of the changes as your a bureaucrat of this wiki. User Blaziken rjcf, keep messing the Ultimate Humungousaur up and he won't stop doing it,Dwayne can be wrong aswell,Cartoon Network is an official site were the info most of the time is correct and it states that Ultimate Humungousaur can grow. Feedback How do you like the improved background I made for this wiki in my opionion it is breathtaking. Just by the new look and a lot better even. Hope to get in touch again. Superbike10 21:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) hi My name is BlazeCannon15 you have seen me around this wiki, I am actually a very good wikian, in grammar and how to describe powers etc, I was wondering if I can have a rollback and an admin status--BlazeCannon15 17:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you think Link--BlazeCannon15 Locking articles I think the Atomix, Shellhead, Toepic and Sandbox articles should be permanently locked, as they keep being vandalised with fanart. Since they most likely will never appear, the articles are fine as is Blaziken rjcf 14:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vilgax When's Vilgax coming back in season 2? Larry1996 00:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) please don't revert my edits unless you stat a reason to me directly--BlazeCannon15 01:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) User .Blaziken rjcf.deleted the Ultimate WildMutt confirmed by Bandai page. 46haqim036 blocked I had blocked off User:46haqim036for posting another fanfic article for a month. Continuing were you left off when you warned him and ignore the warnings you gave so I gave him a message about the matter and told him he is now blocked. Superbike10 03:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) yo link what's up 'Sup? so how are you? :D --Kevinlevin13 17:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ultimate benvictor someone made a jank page called ultimate benvictor then put some terrible drawing up there. can u get rid of that? --Kevinlevin13 21:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I already got rid of it. Superbike10 21:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) then someone else made an article called =Xalopexuin= and put some butt ugly drwing there too. i'm pretty sure its not an alien from the ultimatrix --Kevinlevin13 21:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Vilgax Since Vilgax hasen't been seen, and might've been in his ship and probably died, why don't you add him in Deceased Characters? Larry1996 22:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I want to show you something I made this template recently you're gonna like it and you should check out the tv show articles. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Television_infobox Superbike10 16:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Holograms I didnt make it it was this Knaik user He gave em all I dunno if he's still active. Oh one more thing.The homepage is going to be updated this march.Tell me if u like it.123host 16:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) admin rights could you give me admin rights?please?reply back123host 10:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) re: andromeda 5 planets Open article Talpaedan, see "Trivia". Open article Prypiatosian-B, see "Trivia". 12:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) how to make it transparent I want to do it?--BlazeCannon15 23:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I still think something is wrong can you check it--BlazeCannon15 00:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I hate you. Noob editors Can you please do something about Kevin's page? A lot of inexperienced users are messing it up. I tried to fix it but there are just too many of them. I give up, I'll let you handle this. Oh and please punish the user Aresbike cuz' he mostly did all the messing up.--Art 23:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Link, what is you opinion on me as a contributor, Please Reply User:BlazeCannon15 thanks for the edit yay Yes i'm not the only Ben 10 Wiki user who loves pokemon! HOMEPAGE wat do u think!?123host 14:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks! thanks for your help you sort of left on my talk page. i just started to get into ben 10 a little bit, so i've looked around here a little. i am also a member of the star wars wikia (one of my favorite fictional things, hence my jedi-inspired username), and the avatar: the last airbender wikia, so i have a little editing experience, although i mostly make small edits (like the edit to the four arms page). so thanks again! Ralphjedimaster 02:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hi hello have you seen the ben 10 ultimate alien episode absolute power its so cool isnt it from ellie fan of ben 10 One Question When someone uploads a picture for a character, how do you get it have the same background as the template. (e,g) Cleanup When an article is categorized as "cleanup", does the page need to be narrowed down or spoken with brevity?--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ben2themax (talk). Reporting something horrific Seksli12 posted a REALLLLLLLLYYYY horrendous picture!! PLEASE suspend him! This is a kids' wiki!!!! Not a 40 year old wiki!!! Diamondmatter 13:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC)